


Sister, Sister

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [218]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Mark? It’s Jack. Can you catch the next flight out to Colorado? Sam, she – she’s been hurt. She’s going to need you.





	Sister, Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Sister’s Day’ (4 August). Episode tag for ‘Line In The Sand’.

_Mark? It’s Jack. Can you catch the next flight out to Colorado? Sam, she – she’s been hurt. She’s going to need you._

The conversation with Jack that afternoon a few weeks ago was short, but it still makes Mark’s blood run cold and a heavy weight settle on his chest. He initially assumed the worst because, of the few official USAF calls he’s ever received, they’ve always carried bad news and he remembers with striking clarity the genuine sorrow and anger in Jack’s words as he spoke. But although he insisted Sam would make a full recovery – even if it would take weeks – Mark hasn’t forgotten the fear he heard in his brother-in-law’s voice. And it scares him because it tells him more than words ever will as to how close he came to losing his sister.

Mark runs a hand over his face as he pushes those thoughts aside and steps away from the kitchen window to lean against the worktop. From here, he’s able to study Sam undetected as she remains alone in the back yard. He watches her closely and – because he still hasn’t been told the exact details of the mission – he’s still in the dark about her injuries, but he’s seen the swathes of bandages around her midriff and the painkillers she takes when she thinks no-one is looking. It’s been three days since she was finally released from the infirmary and whilst Sam seems to be dealing with her recovery as best she can, Mark knows it isn’t enough and it’s leaving her frustrated.

He notices the way she’s been moving around her home and how she flinches if she turns too quickly. So, she tries to move slow, as if she is rethinking and double-checking every action in case she causes herself further, unnecessary pain. Even now, she nestles her arm tightly against her ribs as she sits down on one of the deck chairs, as if holding her palm on her stomach will ease the ache she feels. Sam’s gaze wanders to the star-filled night sky and she exhales deeply, her breath fogging in front of her face. It’s a cold evening, the seasons preparing to change, and Mark rolls his eyes when he sees the light sweater she’s wearing, but she’s already said she isn’t ready to come inside yet, so while he thinks about taking her a jacket, he can’t quite bring himself to disturb her.

He’s hit with a pang of guilt for the years he has wasted. He hadn’t seen Sam in a long time until she and their father suddenly appeared at his front door seven years ago. They’ve tried to make up for lost time since, but he still feels remorse for being absent from her life. The two of them are certainly closer than they were before and although they’d only seen each other a few times with their dad, since his death they have made more of an effort to visit and to stay in touch regularly because they are the only family they have left.

With a sigh, Mark turns his attention back to his sister. She’s still the same Samantha Carter he’s always known, but she’s different. In a way, time has been good to her. She looks incredible and she has a natural beauty that surrounds and permeates everything around her. Her blue eyes and blonde hair still make her as recognizable as ever, and a smile graces his lips as he thinks about the impression Sam’s left on various men over the years – and she hasn’t even realized. Even at school, she caught the eye of a number of her male classmates but was oblivious to their attentions. Her education was more important; her brain too big and smart for anything less, which garnered her even more attention. Unbeknown to Sam though, he’d had to step in on a few occasions during their school days to warn off a few of the jocks.

As they’d grown older, he’d never really known Sam to date, or have a real interest in dating, but not long after she moved to Washington he heard about Jonas and the couple’s subsequent engagement. He never met the guy, but from what he’s heard since, he knows the relationship wouldn’t have ended well. But aside from Jonas, he’d never heard Sam talk about her personal life and whenever he did press her on the issue she always had an excuse ready. So, that was why he eventually decided to introduce her to Pete.

Sam had appeared on his doorstep out-of-the-blue one afternoon, much like she had years earlier with their dad, but she was a broken woman. Mark didn’t know what had happened; all Sam ever said was that it was a “bad mission” and she needed time “to work some things out”. He saw the difference in her though; something had happened and changed her.

He thought Pete would be just the distraction she needed, but that was all it proved to be; a distraction. Because just as suddenly as she’d appeared at his home that day, Sam had called him ten days before her wedding to tell him that their dad had died and she had ended her engagement.

Whether it was shock or anger or sadness Mark still isn’t sure, but he does remember the two of them arguing after their father’s memorial service. He’d made a snide comment about her second failed engagement; she’d told him to leave and they hadn’t spoken for weeks afterwards. However, following a nudge from his wife, he’d finally swallowed his pride and reached out to Sam. His apology saw him boarding a flight out to Colorado Springs just two days later to see his sister before she left for Nevada. He was initially surprised when he heard about her new orders – orders that were taking her away from the front line – but that was nothing compared to the surprise he received when he arrived at Sam’s house and General O’Neill had answered the door.

He immediately had his suspicions as to why his sister’s commanding officer was at her home and acting so _at home_, but then Daniel and “T” had also made an appearance, so he decided against saying anything. He did spend that afternoon just watching the odd team together, however; the way they swapped stories as they helped Sam pack up her home and how they didn’t need to verbally communicate what they were doing. They just knew each other so well. In one way, he was glad to see that the three of them were looking out for Sam, but he couldn’t help focus on the General. The way he acted around Sam or stole glances when he thought no-one else was looking or how, every so often, he’d share a small, secretive smile with his sister.

When her team eventually left, Sam later admitted that she and Jack were in a relationship, but stressed it was no longer against regulations. It was then, Mark understood why Pete had been left behind.

There was never going to be competition. Jack O’Neill had stolen his sister’s heart.

_Sam – she’s been hurt. She’s going to need you._

The General’s words replay over and over in his head and Mark thinks, not for the first time since Sam’s injury, that she isn’t the only one that needs him here.

He’s watched Jack over the past few days; how he’s looked at his sister and taken care of her. He’s witnessed the love and care they both have for each other; so strong and engrained so deeply within the other, that he doesn’t know what would have happened if Sam hadn’t made it home. He tells himself it doesn’t bear thinking about.

“She still out there?”

Mark’s pulled from his reverie at Jack’s sudden question and he offers a half-smile. “Yeah, it’s cold out there though. I was going to see if she was ready to come in.”

“Nah,” the older man says softly as he comes to a stop by Mark’s side and glances out the window. His gaze rests on Sam and out of the corner of his eye, Mark sees the General’s gaze soften. “Give her a couple more minutes.”

Sighing, Jack tears his attention from Sam and gestures towards the kitchen table. He pulls two beers from the fridge before he joins Mark.

“She’s going to be OK… right?”

His question is met with silence, but something in Mark’s gut tells him not to push the issue.

“I’m trying to pull a few strings,” Jack eventually admits. His voice is quiet and his gaze is focused on the bottle in hands as he picks at the label. “To get you read into the Program.”

“Oh,” Mark frowns, slightly confused. “I don’t – the Program?”

“Yeah,” Jack nods, then slowly meets his gaze. “I think you deserve to know about Sam’s job. I’ve been fighting to get you clearance for a while,” he shrugs, “but now – I think it’s the least we can do.”

Mark draws in a breath and lets it out slowly. “Does Sam know about this?”

“No.” A wry smile briefly twists Jack’s lips. “I wanted to get everything approved first and then give her the choice.”

“I see,” he answers slowly. “So, I shouldn’t –”

“Mention any of this to her? No.”

They fall into a comfortable silence and Mark glances briefly out to the back yard before risking a look at Jack.

“What if they say no?”

The muscles in Jack’s jaw tighten. “How good are you at keeping secrets?”

“I – uh – pretty good?”

“Then I’ll keep that in mind.”

He nods once as he gets to his feet and grabs Sam’s jacket from the back of the chair before he heads out to the back yard. From his spot at the kitchen table, Mark watches them from afar as Jack gently places the coat around Sam’s shoulders and she leans into his embrace. He smiles softly, knowing his sister is going to be just fine.


End file.
